Harry Potter and the Poet's Dream
by AndreGerber
Summary: When Harry discovers that he is the magical heir of Merlin, he discovers that he has new priorities, responsibilities and pleasures in life. Eventual disturbing images and situations. Note that this story contains Harry being very intimate. Powerful!Harry
1. A Large Birthday Gift

**Chapter one: A Large Birthday Gift**

Author's Note: I need to take a moment to say that the entire beginning of this story in inspired by Harry Potter The Lord of the Light by diabolic321. The author has a good story, but didn't execute it correctly. I took the beginning, and I am building from there into my own. This is the first story I have ever written, so please take that into account when you consider reviewing. Thanks! P.S. A Poet's Dream is that ideal world which a poet writes about, but will most likely never see the light of day.

Harry Potter awoke with a sudden flash of green light behind his eyes. The dream of Sirius' death has been plaguing him since he returned to Privet Drive after his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Every time the dream had a different ending to it. Tonight, Voldemort had attacked Sirius and killed him with the Killing Curse in the Department of Mysteries. The rest of the details were already fading away from Harry's mind.

It was three o'clock in the morning, and considering his dream, Harry felt unable to fall asleep again, fearing another encounter he would rather live without. With his fingers, he groggily searched for his glasses, and put them on.

He immediately noticed an unfamiliar owl standing on attention on his desk and, in her cage, Hedwig giving it the evil eye, as if to judge the owl's worthiness. He warily approached the owl, and it immediately held out it's leg. It was a beautiful owl - dark brown with several lighter spots and piercing yellow eyes, like beams of sunlight. There was an envelope attached to its leg, and Harry carefully removed it. The owl immediately dropped it's leg and stood on attention, clearly waiting for a reply.

On the envelope, with straight and bold text, stood the words _Harry Potter_. Harry opened it, and read the dark parchment that came out.

_31 July, 1996_

_Dear Mister Potter,_

_It is our solemn duty to inform you that your Godfather, Sirius Black, left all of his worldly possessions in your care._

_That includes, but it not limited to, all of the Black estates, the contents of the Black vault and the collection of the Black artifacts._

_We have waited until this time to contact you to allow you time to grieve. We hope that it has been sufficient._

_We hope that you will find the time to visit Gringotts as soon as possible so that we can sign the final documents to complete the transfer to you. Please ask for me at the any desk and I will arrive to assist you._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Gringotts Bank_

_Head Goblin Gritspear_

Harry closed his eyes and felt a sudden stab of anger that the Goblins can talk about Sirius' death as though it were a business decision. He cleared his mind, knowing that such thoughts would not get him anywhere, and decided to confront his uncle in the morning to arrange a lift to London. He would settle this as quickly as possible, so that he could move on with his life.

He picked up a spare piece of parchment lying on his desk, and started writing a reply, accepting and thanking the Goblin and agreeing to meet. He carefully attached the finished letter to the owl's leg, and it flew out of the window.

Harry took a moment to look at the stars. They seemed to feel his grief and guilt, the way they meekly shone against the street lights. Harry finally shook his head, took off his glasses and climbed back into bed, suddenly feeling very tired. He could not care less if he was haunted by dreams or not.

He was not.

* * *

Harry woke up at seven o'clock that morning. He had an uncle to catch a lift with. He got dressed in a pair of jeans and a black, sleeveless shirt. He briefly examined himself in the mirror before he declared himself too thin. He decided that he would have to take care of that, somehow.

Upon entering the kitchen, Harry saw his aunt and uncle (Dudley was probably still sleeping) blissfully ignoring him. Harry took a piece of toast from the table and as he was eating, decided to casually mention his need to get to London.

"Uncle Vernon," Harry tentatively said, watching his uncle wince at Harry's talking to him. After several seconds of pretending that Harry hadn't spoken, he snorted to indicate he was listening. "I need a lift to London -"

"And you think that I'm going drive you there?" His uncle cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "Fat chance."

"I'm willing to pay. You are going anyway, aren't you? You have work." Harry said.

"Pay?" His uncle said. His greed was already getting the better of him. "I don't know where you plan to get the money, boy, but I'll drop you off. Now, about my payment. I'll expect twenty pounds, at least."

"That seems a little harsh, but fine. I'll show you where to drop me off," Harry said, as he finished his toast. His uncle heaved himself out of his chair, and kissed Harry's aunt on the cheek. They climbed in the car, and after a while of awkward silence while driving, Harry's uncle stopped near the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron, as per Harry's request.

"If it won't be a problem, you can come and pick me up here after work," Harry said, climbing out of the car. "Thank you for the lift, Uncle." His uncle just snorted and drove off, leaving Harry alone at the Leaky Cauldron.

He walked into the pub, and stayed in the shadow's as he walked to the wall that opened unto Diagon Alley. He tapped the brick that would allow him to enter, and stepped into the Alley. He decided that he would eat breakfast after seeing the Goblin, so went straight to Gringotts.

Inside the bank, Harry was inside the same opulent room he was in the last time he visited. Rows of desks with Goblins sitting behind them were on the sides while several moody Goblins were walking by with expensive looking treasures in their hands.

Harry walked over to the desk closest to him and the Goblin looked expectantly up at him. Harry cleared his throat and said, "Good morning, sir. I'm here to see a mister Gritspear." The Goblin stared at him, and finally said, "And whom should I say is looking for him?" Harry was distantly surprised that the Goblin did not recognize him, as anyone else would have after seeing his scar. He pushed those thoughts away and said, "Harry Potter."

The Goblin nodded and and motioned for Harry to follow him. He led him off into a side room which was about the size of a large office. Amoung the walls hung several portraits of moody Goblins, all staring coldly at Harry. Behind a desk at the far side of the room sat a Goblin, whom Harry assumed to be Gritspear. The Goblin that led Harry in said, "Harry Potter to see you, sir," and left. The head Goblin stood up, smiled at Harry and bowed. Harry thought it only polite to bow back.

Harry walked forward towards the desk, and the Goblin said in a husky voice, "Thank you for coming, Mr. Potter." He motioned for Harry to sit, and they both sat down. "Thank you for informing me of his decision to leave his belongings to me. I have to ask, though. I do not remember signing any papers in regards to what my parents left me after they passed away."

Surprisingly, Gritspear smiled, and gravely said, "Those documents will also be signed now. It was the wish of your father that you receive those at the age of sixteen. As your birthday was yesterday, you are now old enough to legally own all of the estates and other possessions." Griphook smiled, then and continued. "I must inform you, Mr. Potter, that my service as solicitor is only for the very wealthy, so rest assured that whatever you may become the owner of today, is only that of great monetary value."

Harry nodded, and briefly thought about telling Gritspear to just get on with it, but then decided that he might as well just be diplomatic. "Thank you again, sir. I do wish to finish this as quickly as possible, so if you do not mind..." Harry tailed off.

Gritspear nodded and placed a blank piece of parchment in front of Harry. On top of the parchment, was a silver knife with a hilt that looked a lot like ivory. Harry glanced at the parchment, and then back at Gritspear with his eyebrows raised. "All you have to do, Mr. Potter, is cut your finger and let a drop fall on the parchment. Your finger will immediately heal, and the parchment will inform us of everything that you will inherit."

Harry warily eyed the knife as he picked it up. It looked normal, but he felt a trace of healing magic coming from it. He poked his index finger with it, and a few drops of ruby red blood fell on the parchment. Harry felt the cut immediately heal as words appeared on the parchment.

_Harry James Potter_

_Owner of the Black estates, money and possessions._

_Owner of the Potter estates, money and possessions._

_Owner of the Ambrosius estates, money and possessions._

Harry stared at the parchment in shock, wishing he knew why Ambrosius was on the list. He heard Gritspear gasp and say, "Bless my soul. You are the heir of Merlin!"

Harry stared at Gritspear, and he immediately said what his instincts told him to do. "There must be some mistake-" Gripspear suddenly looked sternly at him, and said with a voice that had an edge of a warning to it, "I assure you, Mr. Potter, that this parchment can not possibly be wrong. Although I doubt you are the blood heir of Merlin, you are certainly his Magical heir. Before we go and inspect your vaults, we must first determine your current worth." Gritpear stood up, and went to a large file cabinet that was next to his desk. He pulled out three files, and sat behind the desk again. Harry, still in a daze, could only listen.

"The Potter file estimates the worth of the Potter possessions as ten million Galleons. The Black file estimates a worth of fifty million Galleons for the Black possessions and finally..." Gritspear paused, then eagerly said, "Mr. Potter. This file has not been opened in almost a thousand years!" He opened the last of the three files, and looked at the contents. "Oh my. Mr. Potter, I do believe you are the wealthiest person in the world. The Ambrosius line is worth nine-hundred-and-eighty billion Galleons." He scanned the rest of the file and finally said, "I think we need to visit the vault of the account. All your other funds will be transferred to this account. I will personally escort you to your vault."

Gritspear stood up, and Harry, now finally out of his daze, followed him out of his office and into a cart that drove them to his vault. While the cart was driving, Harry thought about the repercussions of what this could mean. He could, if all that money and wealth was his, make sure that no wizard family is poor ever again. He could help the Weasley's so that they will never be poor ever again. He could fund anything his heart desired to make the world a better place. He could even make life fun for himself, as well. He could buy anything he could ever want, without even considering cost.

After the cart finally came to a stop, Harry looked up at the vault. On the door stood the words "Vault One." They climbed out of the cart and stood in front of the door. Gritspear, standing next to him, said in a hushed voice, "Just say your full name to the door, and it should open. I will wait in the cart until you have finished." Harry smiled at Gritspear and said, "Thanks, Gritspear. You've been a great help." He nodded and walked back to the cart, leaving Harry in front of a very large vault door. He gathered up all his Gryffindor courage, and said in a firm voice, "Harry James Potter."

The vault's door melted away like lava and in it's place, was only a black abyss. Harry walked forward, and entered. For a moment, he saw and heard nothing, save for his own beating heart. After a moment, a figure walked in the distance. It was coming towards Harry. At first, Harry thought that Dumbledore was standing in front of him, but after seeing the blue robed, tall man with intelligent green eyes, he realized who was standing in front of him.

"Hello, Harry. My name is Merlinus Ambrosius, but you can call me Merlin."


	2. New Beginnings

**Chapter two: New Beginnings**

Harry stood there, in the darkness, completely stunned. Standing in front of him, in the flesh, was _the_ Merlin. The father of magic! As if Merlin read his mind, he said, "I am, of course, afraid that what you are seeing is just a shadow of my form. After I died, I left a shade of myself behind in order to contact and be the mentor of my heir."

Harry finally snapped out of his daze and ran his hand through his hair. "Your heir?" he asked, knowing he probably sounded like a fish out of water. "Yes," Merlin replied. "Please sit down, and I'll explain everything." A room suddenly materialized around them. They were standing in a small stone room with a hearty fire blazing in the hearth. There were two soft, leather chairs facing the fire, slightly facing each other. Merlin took a seat, and motioned for Harry to take one as well. Harry sat stiffly in one, and it immediately adjusted itself to fit to Harry's shape. It was probably the most relaxing, comfortable chair he had ever sat in. A table appeared suddenly between the two chairs, with two mugs of steaming brown liquid on it. Merlin took one, and said, "My special hot chocolate. Take one," he said with a warm smile. Harry took a mug, and let a few drops touch his lips. It was the sweetest, most intoxicating drink he had ever tasted. Harry briefly wondered whether everything in this place was heightened to the extreme. Harry mumbled thanks, and Merlin began his story.

"I created this shade, as I said, to be the mentor of my heir. I knew when I died that the world will fall to ruins once I left. I knew that there would only be one way to save the world from itself, and that would be to find someone who could continue my legacy. Every child that is born with a magical core is examined by a spell I invented to determine the path which that child will walk when it is older. That child would have to have an aura so pure that I would not be able to doubt the child's future intentions. It does dabble in Divination, I'll admit, but it is fairly accurate.

"When you were born, Harry, you had an exceptionally Light path. The spell followed you, and after a year or two would have left you, however something happened in your past when you were one year old that heightened the Light in you to the extremes, to a measure beyond any doubt. Along with that Light, came tainted Dark, yes, but you were not to blame for that. Your mother's death secured your future as my heir, and now I am going to provide you with the gifts that comes along with that title."

He took a pause to examine Harry's reaction and Harry nodded, taking another sip his hot chocolate. "Thank you, sir, but what would those responsibilities entail?" Harry knew he sounded very formal, but he still felt a little shocked, and so felt more comfortable using formalities.

"I am surprised, Harry. I thought you would have asked about the gifts first." Harry smiled meekly. "But that is good, I suppose. Your responsibilities will include ridding the wizarding world of prejudices, both related to magical creatures and blood prejudices. You will have to rid the world of those Dark Lords and Ladies who terrorize both the wizarding and muggle world, amoung other small things."

Harry stared blankly at Merlin, and finally said, "That will take forever! I can't possibly live long enough to do all that!" He tucked his shock away, though, when Merlin just looked amused. He finally said, "Harry, you have yet to hear of the gifts you will receive. I believe your task will be much easier when you hear about them." Harry sipped his drink, and listened again.

"To aid you in your quest, you will have the gift of all my power. You will therefore be the most powerful wizard in the world. You must be fully prepared to expect people calling you by a title that is appropriate for someone of that power. The power of every wizard and witch in the world combined would only be a stone compared to the mountain of power you will have."

Harry started panicking. He immediately said, "I don't think it is a good idea. I don't think I trust myself with that kind of power..." He trailed off lamely as he saw Merlin's stern gaze, clearly telling him not to be silly. "Please let me finish, Harry," he quietly said. He sounded patient, but dangerous, none the less.

"Along with the power, you will receive all of my worldly possessions and immortality."

Harry was completely shocked now. Would he have to live all of eternity? Again, as if Merlin read his mind, he said, "Of course, you will not be living alone for the rest of your days. Your soul mate will be drawn to you and you will know that you are soul mates immediately. The moment you are bonded, she will be immortal, too. Her magic will be increased to be only second to your own and if she is a muggle, she will receive a magical core and the same will apply to her. Do you understand this, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, I understand. I would honour your name and your wishes if you believe that I am capable to." He smiled for the first time after entering this chamber, and finished his hot chocolate.

"Good, Harry." A paper appeared in front of him, floating in mid air. It appeared to be a contract, although by far the simplest one Harry has ever seen. "Just sign it with your quill and the transfer will be complete." Harry saw a quill appear and took it and held it over the line where he had to sign. He hesitated for a moment, but finally put quill to parchment and signed _Harry Potter_.

Everything suddenly went dark. He felt enormous amounts of magic flowing into him. His magic level increasing non-stop. He fell to his knees in the darkness and put his hands over his head. It felt like an eternity as power flowed into him like a never ending waterfall, crushing him under it. It was overwhelming. Finally it stopped, and Harry lifted his head, feeling power blazing in him like never before. It was the most beautiful feeling in the world, like a million small kisses caressing his skin every moment. Strips of light were peeling off him, and his magic was whispering ideas to him about everything he could do with all this power. He stood up and felt that his magic was playing around, making it appear as though he was standing on a pedestal for all the world to see.

Suddenly, a voice came from behind him in the darkness. "Wonderful, isn't it? Now, Harry, there are two more things that needs to be done before you can go." Harry turned around, and saw Merlin's shade smiling at him. "What?" Harry asked, curious. He heard his voice was being carried and played with by his magic, and making it deeper, more commanding. Harry bristled. He would have to get his magic to stop doing that. Harry didn't like to sound commanding if he could help it. His magic immediately listened to him, and left his voice alone.

"Firstly, here is a book," he said, as a book appeared in front of him. Harry took it, and examined the cover. It was covered with black leather and on the cover, in gold letters, were the words _Scientia est vox_. "Knowledge is power, Harry, and this book will tell you everything about every subject and directions to do anything in the world. Just tell this book what you want to know, and the pages will fill with information about that subject."

Harry stared in wonder at the book, and his magic took it and shrunk it for him and placed it in his pocket. Harry thought he needed to train his magic not to just do everything it wanted to and to wait for instructions to do things, and not just do something before Harry wanted it done.

"Thank you so much, sir! This is probably the best gift I've ever received." Harry saw Merlin smile, as he said, "My pleasure, Harry." Suddenly, there was a bright spark next to Merlin, and the most beautiful phoenix Harry had ever seen was sitting on Merlin's shoulder. "This was my phoenix, Harry, but she belongs to you now. She will be your familiar and friend. Her name is Bellus and she will take as good care of you, as I know you will of her." Bellus flew over to Harry to sit on his shoulder. Bellus felt warm on his cheek and was very light and comfortable weight on his shoulder.

Harry felt a presence in his mind. He knew it was Bellus trying to create a connection with him in his mind to be his familiar. Harry allowed it, and he heard a soft female voice in his head say, "_Hello Harry, my name is Bellus._" Harry didn't know what to say exactly, because he never really had a bird talk to him in his mind before. He didn't know _how_ to reply, for that matter. Instead he settled on thinking, _Hello Bellus. Thank you for being my familiar. I really hope we can be good friends_. Bellus warbled beautifully, and rubbed her head against his head.

Harry smiled at Merlin, and said, "Thank you, sir. I will return if I ever need to speak with you again. I will try my best to fulfill your legacy." Merlin smiled then, bowed, and disappeared.

Harry found himself inside a vault, then. He looked around, and saw the largest space he had ever seen before. It was probably the size of the entire Diagon Alley and Great Hall in Hogwarts combined. Inside the large room were mountains of golden Galleons. He saw an official Gringotts bag lying in front of him. He saw a note that said that you only had to say the amount you required to the bag, and the bag would fill with that amount, taking it out of your vault. It was obviously a bag that would never become heavier or larger, because Harry presumed it could be rather heavy and bloated otherwise. It was a royal blue colour with a golden strap which Harry used to hang it over his left shoulder to hang on his right side.

He nodded at nothing in particular, feeling his magic waiting to be used, and walked out of the vault.

To his utter dismay, when he saw Gritspear waiting by the cart, Gritspear's eyes widened when he sensed Harry's magic, and fell onto his knees, bowing on the floor in front of Harry. Harry knew, because his magic told him so, that a magical being (human or not) would feel compelled to bow to a person who is that powerful, to submit to that person's every wish.

Harry felt a little uncomfortable, so he used his magic to bring Gritspear back to the dignified position of being on his feet. Once the uncomfortable silence was over, Harry climbed into the cart with the Goblin, and they drove back to Diagon Alley.

Harry knew he would attract some attention.


	3. A Busy Day

**Chapter three: A Busy Day**

When Harry stepped into the sun with his Phoenix on his shoulder, all eyes fell on him. He could feel the questioning gazes of the people and saw few of them actually bow their heads.

Harry walked down the steps of Gringotts and decided to skip breakfast, quickly do his shopping, leave Diagon Alley and somehow get back home. In his mind, he asked Bella if she would like to go sightseeing, because she was attracting a little too much attention. Harry knew that the Phoenix probably went unnoticed, but he wanted to deny that the attention was happening as long as he possibly could.

Bella agreed and flew off into the sunlight. Harry decided to make a stop at Madam Malkin's to find some clothes to wear to make himself look decent.

As he entered the shop, a bell sounded, indicating someone at the door. Madam Malkin came running along, and the moment she saw him, she dropped her head and said, "My Lord, what can I help you with?"

Harry was shocked, to say the least, to hear someone refer to him as a Lord. It sounded terrible to Harry's ears, and hoped that Madam Malkin couldn't see his blush. He decided to just let the matter of being a Lord go, and decided to get to the point. "Hi, ma'am. I would like to know if you have any nice casual robes?" She looked eagerly at him, and said in a hushed tone smothered with worship, "Of course! Only the finest!"

She hurried off to the side of the shop, and said, "Please stand on the stool, my Lord-"

"Please don't call me that," Harry said, faintly irritated now. His face probably looked worse than a tomato. "Please call me 'Harry', madam," Harry said in a lighter tone, and smiled to her as he climbed on the stool. She nodded and Harry saw that she held a number of fine fabrics, and she placed them down on a small table. She picked up from the same table a measuring strip and measured him from every possible angle, and finally she started placing material on him. Harry suddenly had a thought, and said kindly, "Madam, could you perhaps make the robes a little larger, only by a centimeter or two, though."

"Of course, my L- Mr. Potter," she said with a blush. Harry had been looking at himself in the mirror while she was measuring him and decided that he would need to build some muscle if he wanted to be a public figure. He didn't want to be a body builder, but he needed to define his chest, arms and legs more.

She finished working on the clothes and Harry paid her at the counter. She took the clothes and placed them in a brown bag. As Harry left the shop, he thanked her and she blushed like a little girl caught at being naughty.

Harry stepped into the sunlight of Diagon Alley once more, and again all eyes were on him. Some heads bowed, others so confused that they didn't really know what to do with themselves. Harry decided that he should put an end to all this rubbish, and went to the _Daily Prophet_ offices.

After entering, every person stopped talking immediately. They all stood or sat with their heads bowed. Harry was in a medium-sized reception area with several doors leading off to other rooms. In the middle of the circular room was a desk with a flamboyant wizard sitting behind it. He wore pink-rimmed glasses and was looking over them straight to Harry's feet. Harry stood in front of him, and examined his shocking-pink robe. He battered his eyelashes at Harry and said in a small voice, "How can I help you, my L-"

Before he could finish, Harry raised his hand and he sealed the receptionists' mouth.

"I need to speak with Rita Skeeter. Is she available?"

The receptionist nodded and pointed to a door on the right. Harry thanked him, and undid the Lip-locking Jinx. Harry walked to the door and knocked. A faint voice from within said, "Enter."

Harry entered the room and saw that Rita Skeeter was was sitting behind a desk of her own in a small office that only had space for a desk, two chairs in front of it and one behind it, which Skeeter was occupying.

Harry smiled at her, and said in his friendliest voice, "Hello Rita."

* * *

Rita felt the boy's magic even before he entered the Daily Prophet offices. She had never felt anything so awe-inspiring. She felt compelled to bow before the mountain of power that stood before her. The boy _radiated_ power and made her feel calm and at ease.

She wondered if he realized that his magic was making people happy. Of course, she was far more interested to know what he was doing here. She silently told herself to get a grip and greet him back. She would not be caught being unfriendly towards whom she knew must be the most powerful wizard in the world. She slowly said, "Good morning, my Lord."

She knew the title that every witch and wizard knew to call someone who is exceptionally powerful. The only other wizard who even touched that power was You-Know-Who (although she felt silly calling him that in her own mind). She refused to call him 'Lord.' This boy, though, was far more powerful, and she would gladly call him Lord.

"Please don't call me that, Rita. Listen, I'm here to give you an interview. I want the wizarding world to know what happened. You know, why I am so powerful..."

The question of "Why" was the last thing on her mind, but she nodded, and pulled her trusty quill and notebook closer. He smiled at her (God, how she loved that smile) and started talking.

"When I was in Gringotts..."

Rita listened carefully to Harry's story. Merlin making him his magical heir, his becoming the wealthiest person in the world and what his goals are. In addition to those, he said that he didn't want to be called a Lord, but should be referred to by his name. Rita made notes of all these, and wondered if Harry was aware of his other privileges. Those that came as an effect of being this rich and powerful, in the literal sense of the words.

"Thank you for listening, Rita," he said with a dazzling smile. "I hope to see an article soon, because I would not want the wizarding public to be uninformed." He stood up, magic blazing, spreading happiness like wildfire. He nodded at Rita and left her office.

She set off writing the article, making a mental note to send him the next issue of the Daily Prophet. She hoped he knew what he was letting himself in for.

* * *

Harry left the _Daily Prophet_ offices, now thoroughly sick of all this worship. He finally decided to go to Muggle London to shop for some normal clothes. He needed workout clothes, as well as clothes that did not once belong to his cousin. He thought he could treat himself a bit.

He headed for Gringotts again to change some Galleons to Muggle money, and after exchanging for one thousand Pounds, he left Diagon Alley and the Leaky Cauldron behind.

After standing in the busy street for a while, he walked to a clothing shop and bought some Muggle clothes. He decided that he would buy only black clothes, because that suited every occasion naturally. He went to see a movie-musical, which turned out to be rather good. It was a relief to just go out and do something fun for a change without worrying about other people staring at you for either being the Boy-Who-Lived or for being the most powerful wizard in the world.

As he was walking back to the place where he was supposed to meet his uncle, he passed a music shop that seemed to sell keyboards and guitars. Harry felt his magic pull him towards the shop. He looked through the window, and after seeing no one inside it, he entered.

An electronic bell ringed, and a girl, about Harry's age, walked to the counter. The walls were covered with keyboards and guitars on display. There were many posters of people playing them, and advertising their various features. The girl, though...

She was the most beautiful creature Harry had ever seen. Not the lustful beauty of Veela, but real human beauty. She was a muggle, since Harry could not sense any magic in her, and had black hair which showed streaks of red when the light caught it at the right moment. Her eyes were a strong and confident blue, and her face looked like she always wore a smile, but could be dangerous, none the less.

She smiled at him and said in a beautiful voice, "Hi. My name is Mia. How can I help?" She looked expectantly at him. Suddenly, his magic told him that she, and no one else, was his soul mate. He could feel the need, almost overwhelming now, to get to know her better. He said, "Hi. My name's Harry." He smiled at her. _This is a lot easier than I thought it would be. Then again, I never thought I would be talking to my soul mate._

"Hi Harry. Is there anything specific you're looking for?" She waved her hand at the messy shop, and said, "You have you excuse the shop. It's still new. We only just moved here. About a week ago."

Harry didn't know how it happened, but he suddenly felt compelled to say, "Mia, would you like to go to dinner some time?" He suddenly felt so silly as she just looked at him in shock. He almost fainted on the spot when she said, "This is gonna sound crazy, but I have the oddest feeling that we've met before...somewhere."

Harry nodded, then said, "I think we have...no...wait...I don't think we have met, but I think that...no...wait...I feel compelled to mention the words 'soul mate' and see what your reply would be." He didn't know where that monologue came from, but it seemed to have the desired effect. She smiled mischievously at him and walked over to him. She was standing very close.

"I would say that I have been thinking those exact same words, but I would be wondering why..."

Harry thought he might as well hint, since she will find out anyway, "It might be magic..."

"Listen, where do you live? I'll stop by and we can...talk...some more." She was standing _very_ close now. Harry gulped and said, "Surrey."

"No way! I live there too. We just moved in..."

"In which part do you live?" Harry asked, now even more shocked.

"Privet Drive number six. You?"

Harry thought he might die right on the spot of shock, even though he knew it was technically impossible since he was immortal. "Privet Drive number four."

Her eyes went wide at this announcement, and she plastered on her smile again, after looking quite shocked for a few moments. "Well, Harry, I'll guess I'll see you tonight, then. Alright if I come over?"

"Of course. See you at seven."

"Seven," she said, nodded her head and walked to the back of the shop, leaving Harry alone.

He left the shop and walked to the car in which his uncle sat. He greeted his uncle upon entering the car, gave him his twenty Pounds, and they drove home.

Harry was looking forward to tonight. His magic was currently informing him of rather kinky ways to keep his soul mate happy once she realizes her future with him and they were finally bonded.


	4. At The End Of The Day

**Chapter four: At The End Of The Day**

The car arrived in the driveway of number four, Privet drive, and Harry immediately jumped out of the car and ran straight past his shocked aunt in the kitchen and ducking a punch Dudley decided to hand him in the upper hallway.

He went into his room and checked the time. He still had one hour before Mia would arrive. He threw his shopping bags out on the bed, and threw clothes aside, trying to decide what to wear. He finally settled on a black jean and a black polo neck. He wove his hand at the clothes, and they flew and hung themselves neatly in the closet. He grinned like a fool, feeling like he could do anything.

He placed the book that Merlin had given him on his desk, and for the first time noticed Bella sitting sitting on the desk, near Hedwig's cage. "Hi, Bella," he said, holding out a hand to stroke her head. Suddenly Hedwig screeched from her cage, and as Harry looked up, slightly surprised at her display, she gave him one of the most murderous glances he had ever seen. Harry walked to the cage, and stroked Hedwig on the cheek, as she made contended noises. "Listen girl, you don't have to be jealous over Bella. You were my friend from the first day I heard about magic, so you are still my best animal friend." He smiled at her, and she looked happily up at him.

Suddenly, he heard Bella saying in his head, "_Harry, if you don't mind me saying, I think that Hedwig could become a Phoenix. She could be reborn as one._" Harry was a little confused, so politely asked her out loud, "What do you mean, Bella?" She flew over to his shoulder and said, "_Hedwig is a magical bird, Harry. She already has her own magic which she uses to locate people you send your mail to. You are a very powerful wizard. If it is your wish, your magic could transform her into a Phoenix. She has to agree, though. If she does not you will be breaking her free will._"

Harry looked up at the Phoenix on his shoulder, and she just appeared to smile at him. She looked over at Hedwig, and asked her, "Hedwig, girl, would you like to become a Phoenix. I love you just the way that you currently are, but if you choose to be a Phoenix, then I will do that for you."

He had always known that Hedwig could understand him, but to see her bob her head "yes" was still a shock. He glanced nervously at Hedwig, then held out his hand, palm facing her. He willed his magic to make Hedwig a Phoenix. He didn't even know it was possible for him to change a bird's species, but it was happening right in front of his eyes.

A white light appeared to surround Hedwig in a cocoon. Harry felt his magic changing her entire genetic structure. It felt very odd doing something like this. It felt a little like disobeying the laws of nature, but he was assured by his magic that magic, in and of itself, broke several laws, so Harry left that train of thought alone.

At last the bubble of white light around Hedwig broke into sharp sparks and flew off into the night. There where once was a beautiful owl, was a snow white Phoenix. Harry's heart stopped for a moment as he saw her examine herself, waiting for a look of approval. She finally looked up at him with loving eyes, wordlessly thanking him for what he has done for her. She warbled a little Phoenix music and Bella said, "_Harry, she said that she will still deliver your mail for you and she asks if she can stay by your side when you return to Hogwarts. She apparently does not want to return to the owlery._" Harry nodded and mumbled, "Of course, Hedwig" and stroked her feathers.

Harry gathered his emotions up, put them away and said, "Listen girls, I would like it if you can stay here tonight and not go out. I need to show you guys to Mia. Is that alright?" They both warbled their approval and Harry smiled at them. "Thanks. Right, so you can do what you want for now. I've got to do a little research. Just don't bother aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon too much," Harry said suggestively. They gave each other mischievous looks and flew out the door. A few moments later Harry heard a shriek from downstairs, and smiled at himself.

* * *

Terrenus looked over the South African karoo. He had looked to the north when he felt the beat of magic from that direction. Another Phoenix has entered the world. He sighed, and wondered is he would make a new friend or a new foe.

He briefly wondered weather leaving his people was a good idea. They really were in need of his music now, but they would have to wait. Something much greater than themselves had just happened.

He closed his eyes, and the sounds of winds filled the air. They lifted him up in song, carrying him to Great Britain.

_I really do hope that this new power is friendly. Why no one else has approached him yet, I will never know. Oh well, I have to do everything myself, as per usual._

* * *

He closed the door and cast a Locking Charm on it. He needed to find out just how this soul mate thing would work. Merlin had said that this book contained all the knowledge that was ever written and though Harry knew this particular situation was quite unique, he as sure he would find information on the subject.

He opened the book on his desk and flipped through the blank pages. He closed it again, and firmly told the book, "I need to know how the soul mate marriage works and how power is transferred."

The book glowed gold for a moment, and then looked ordinary again. Harry opened it on the first page, and saw that it was filled with text. He decided that he would just read the summary, and just as the thought crossed his mind, the book's pages raced to the end, flipping like they were caught in a wind. It stopped, suddenly, and Harry read was the page said.

_For a soul mate to receive the shared magic from the dominating figure, a marriage consummation must take place. Therefore, it is advised for the couple to be legally married._

_While it is possible to use the same process to transfer magic while the couple is not married, it is frowned upon in more conservative groups. If marriage consummation does not take place, it will take five years to transfer magic if the couple is legally married._

_The reason the magical transferring ritual does not often happen, is because of two reasons: Firstly, both partners must be soul mates and the chances of finding a soul mate is very small. Secondly, and most problematic in recent times, each party must be a virgin. If this is not true, the ritual will not occur, and no magic will be transferred._

Harry swallowed. The thought of what he and Mia would have to do was making his palms (amoung other places) sweaty. They would have to have sex.

At the most inconvenient time, the doorbell rang and he heard his aunt screeching, "Hide them, Vernon!" Harry unlocked the door, and his Phoenixes came flying in. Bella and Hedwig went to sit on Hedwig's perch, staring innocently at him.

Harry briefly grinned at them, and went down the stairs. He was just in time to see his uncle open the door, and saw Mia and two people who were probably her parents, behind her.

"Good evening, Mr. Dursley," the man who was Mia's father said. He had black hair with graying spots. Beside him was his wife, who had brown eyes and brown hair and a friendly smile.

"Good evening, Mr. White. Do come in. Petunia is already preparing a spot of tea." His uncle sounded very polite, Harry had to admit.

"Thank you." The White family stepped into the house. Uncle Vernon closed the door, and glared at Harry, who was standing on the stairs. At that moment, Mia's father saw him, and jovially said, "Hello there, boy. Mia, why don't you run along and play with...what's your name?"

Harry raised his eyebrows, and said, "Harry."

"With Harry while your mother and I have a little chat with the Dursleys." Mia smiled, then, and came running over to the stairs. They were already ascending, when his uncle said very loudly, "I wouldn't advise that your daughter -"

"Nonsense. Run along now, dear." Her father waived them away.

They climbed up the stairs, and entered his room. Harry smiled at her as she looked around the room. _Wait for it...wait for it..._

Mia shrieked and brought her hands to her cheeks. Her eyes lit up when she saw his two Phoenixes. She ran over to them, and examined them. She said, with awe in her voice. "I have never seen birds like these before. They are so beautiful! What are they!"

Harry walked beside her, and smiled at the Phoenixes on their perch. "Their names are Hedwig and Bella." Mia, still staring at them, said, "What beautiful names..." She turned around to look at him, and said coyly, "Yet not what I asked."

Harry grinned and said, "They're Phoenixes."

She just stared at him, her facial expression turning more and more unreadable by the second. Harry, panicking, asked Bella through their connection if should would mind putting on a little show.

Just then, Bella and Hedwig both started burning beautifully. Mia turned back to stare at them. She didn't utter a sound. Harry decided he better close the door and sound proof the room, and waved his hand to make it so. Bella and Hedwig started singing, then. It was a beautiful song, a warbling duet. They both sounded like heaven shining through vocal chords.

Mia stared at them and opened her mouth. A sound like nothing Harry had ever heard came out. She sung with the birds, singing her belief, singing her understanding. Mia suddenly burst into flame as well, her voice feeling the flame. Becoming warmer and softer - licking Harry's ears with the sweet sound. She turned to him, and stopped singing. She stopped burning, and Hedwig and Bella stopped with her. They stood in silence, and Mia started crying.

She leaned against Harry, and he noticed that he was only slightly taller than her. Her head rested on his shoulder and Harry put his arms around her. Beneath her sobs, she said, "Why did show show me that, Harry. Why didn't I know?"

Harry stroked her hair, and said softly into her ear, "You didn't know because you were not magical, and you were not allowed to know. I showed you because my magic told me that you were my soul mate. You will become a witch if you choose to be. That means you will be able to do magic."

She looked up at him, and she dried her tears with the back of her hand. "What do you mean?" Harry and Mia started floating into the air, still standing upright, and Harry said, "You will be able to do this, and anything else you want with a mere thought."

She looked down to their feet, seeing that they were probably about fifty centimeters off the ground. She said softly, "I don't know how I knew it, but the moment I saw you I knew you were my soul mate. I knew we were meant to be together... Does that sound crazy?" Harry looked her straight in the eye as he said, "No. I felt exactly the same. I still do now. I want you to have this magic. I want to give you everything in the world and the world with it. I -"

Before he could say anything else, her mouth closed in over his. He felt all the thoughts he had slipping away, and all that mattered was them, floating in his room with his mouth over his. He slowly opened his mouth and her tongue slipped in. he felt her playing with his teeth, exploring every inch of his mouth as he did the same to her. Her mouth was...soft, if that was at all possible. It tasted sweet and beautiful.

They parted their mouths, and Harry saw that his magic had conjured sparks which were flying in every direction, lighting up the room radiantly. He took them back down to the floor and let her go. The sparks died out, and she looked at him with pure love in her eyes.

"How does this work?" she asked.

"You're gonna laugh if I tell you." he said sheepishly.

"Try me." She put her arms over his shoulders and looked into his eyes. Harry thought he could get lost in her blue eyes if he dared to look to long.

"We either have to be married for five years, or we could have sex. The latter will probably transfer the magic immediately."

She looked blankly at him, then grinned a very evil grin. "Well, I think it would be best for you to claim me as yours as soon as possible... You never know who might come running after me, trying to take me away," she said playfully.

Harry could only stare. "Are you serious? You are willing to have sex?"

"Don't get me wrong, Harry. I am still a virgin, and my virginity is a gift that I can only give to one man. I choose you because I feel in my heart of hearts that you are the one. I know it beyond any doubt. I would wait five years, I would fifty years, I would wait forever, never get my magic and I would not care. As long as you are in my life. This is probably the sort of thing a crazy woman would say. I have only known you for a few moments and yet..." She trailed off. Harry could see her struggling to find the words. He thought he could help her.

"I have a plan. I can do something for you, and for myself. This will allow you to see my soul, and allow me to see yours. The danger in this is that every part of you will be exposed to me as will every part of me be exposed to you. If you agree, I can do this for us."

His magic was already quivering with the thought of doing something cool again.

She hesitated for only a moment, before nodding. Harry closed his eyes, willing his magic to create the effect he wanted. He didn't know the spell, so he couldn't concentrate his magic through a set of words, but because he was so powerful, it was hardly needed.

When he opened his eyes again, he saw that Mia had turned into an essence made of light. He knew Mia could see the same of him. He delved into the light, and saw everything that made Mia the person that stood before him. He saw that she loved music and signing. He saw that she strived never to tell a lie, to always be as straight and honest as she could possibly be. He saw that she hid no secrets, no dark past and no hidden agenda. He took everything about her in, making sure to keep her essence with him to seep into him so he could process it. He felt her doing the same, and he ended the spell. He once again saw the beautiful Mia in front of him.

"Oh, Harry..." she said, looking with watery eyes at him. "It was so horrible! I can't believe Voldemort did that to you. That you were abused by these people for so long, that you had to pay a price for something you never did. Oh, Harry..."

Harry smiled grimly at her. "It's not as bad as it looks. I've gotten Merlin's magic -"

"Making you the most powerful wizard in the world..." she said, with awe in her voice.

"That was one effect of it, yes." He took her to the bed and they sat next to each other, staring ahead of them.

"So..." Harry said.

"So. Are you ready, Harry?" she said softly. The two Phoenixes looking at them with approval. "I think I am," he said. "I don't want to rush you, though."

"Oh, Harry! This is my decision. I want this. I want to make you happy. I want you to make me happy." She looked at him, kissed him on the lips and looked deeply into his eyes, into his soul.

"All right. I have an idea about how we can go about this. I can use my magic to make it appear to us as if time has stopped. I will put that spell on this room. It will give us time so that we don't have to rush our...well..." He paused.

"Continue, Harry." She prodded softly.

"When we are done, it would have been about one night for us, but only a few moments for the rest of the world. What do you think?" He asked hopefully.

She smiled at him, and said, "That is a wonderful idea, Harry."

"All right. I'll do it now then." He concentrated to seal the room off from the rest of the house. Everything in the room started moving at a much faster pace, making everything else seem to stop. When he came out of his daze, he saw Mia standing and looking out of the window at the rest of the world, standing completely still. He walked over to her and placed his hands around her waist, standing behind her.

He placed small kisses on her neck, and heard her gasp. He could smell the perfume she was wearing – a sweet, intoxicating bundle of roses. She turned around, and started kissing him. He immediately opened his mouth under hers and felt her hands slip up beneath his shirt. His tongue played inside her mouth and swallowed her scent and taste.

Her hands gripped the back of his shirt, and pulled it up. When they briefly parted their mouths for air, she slipped off his shirt while he held his arms up to allow it to happen. She immediately started kissing his collarbone – planting small kisses up against his throat and Adam's apple as he lifted his head in ecstasy.

He thought it rather unfair to her that he was the one with the shirt off, so started to correct that. He needed a faster way to rid her of her shirt, though, so his magic took care of it for him. Her shirt disappeared.

She wore no bra, so he could see her breasts very clearly. She stopped kissing him, and looked up to him, as if for approval. He smiled at her, and guided her to the bed. She lied down, and he climbed into position on top of her. He kissed and licked her from neck to breast. He quickly stuck out his tongue to nibble on her right nipple and she whimpered in pleasure. They were standing straight up. Harry thought distantly that they really weren't the only only things standing straight up.

Mia seemed to remember this, as she took it upon herself to take off her skirt. Her panties were now the only thing she was wearing. He magicked his trousers away and at the same time stopped her attempt to get to the top. He knew it was very important and a very big night for a girl to loose her virginity. He wanted to make sure she enjoyed it, that she didn't have to work at all.

He licked down her firm stomach to just above her panties. He slipped his fingers beneath it on either side and slowly pulled it down.

It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. It was warm, welcoming and wet. His cock jumped to attention and he slipped out of his boxers, his last item of clothing. He placed his tongue near her entrance and slowly licked. Her moan was music to his ears. He slipped his tongue inside, and she let out a small whimper.

He licked and dug until she made a loud scream of pleasure. He knew he had found the place he was looking for. He licked and prodded vigorously with his tongue for a whole minute, each few moments a whimper and moan of pure pleasure would escape her lips.

Suddenly, she screamed in agonizing ecstasy. Her body convulsing lick it was being electrically shocked. He looked up at her face when she was done, and smiled at her. He moved up again and kissed her on the mouth. His tongue briefly slid in, and he pulled away.

"Wow, Harry," she said in a raspy voice, "that felt...wow..."

She looked down and for the first time saw his cock, probably the first one she had ever seen. "Harry," she gulped, "I don't think it is going to fit..."

"It will...just tell me if I hurt you, and I'll stop," he said in his most gentle voice.

"Harry, just...don't do it slowly now. Please. If you do it slowly, it'll just hurt more."

Harry smiled, and gasped as he felt her take him in her hand guide him to her. When he made contact with her entrance, he slowly entered. The head was in, and she gasped. She nodded, and he did as she had said – he thrust forwards as far as he could, as fast as he could.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes, trying to cover her yelp. He looked down at her and saw her nod.

He started moving.

It was like nothing he had ever experienced. He knew it would feel good, but just how good he never knew. He rocked back and forth, moving faster and faster until...

He came, and he felt himself pouring into her. He felt two things: The utter overwhelming feeling of peace and wonder and the feeling of magic being sent into her along with his seed. He kept moving, slowing the pace steadily. His throat felt sore, and he knew he must have screamed in pleasure.

He pulled himself out of her when he was spent, and saw that Mia was glowing. She was now the most powerful witch in the world, second only to Harry himself.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office and shook his head in dismay. _What has Harry done?_


	5. Repercussions

**A/N: The character that was named "André" in the previous chapter has been given a new name. He is now called Terrenus. It just feels wrong using André. It was only a place holder name, after all. It has been corrected in the previous chapter. Finally, thanks to Stephen Sondheim! I _love_ you (no not in _that_ way)!  
**

**Chapter five: Repercussions**

Harry opened his eyes, becoming aware once more of the position he found himself in.

He was lying naked, tangled up with Mia in his arms. Her head resting on his chest. Her slow breathing matching his. He looked over her head to the window, and saw that it was still night outside. He grimaced as he remembered that his spell was still in effect.

He thought for a moment of lying like this forever, staying in this state. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. He looked down at Mia and gently shook her awake.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she groggily looked up at him. He smiled at her, and softly said, "Hello." She looked for a moment confused, then her eyes went wide. She suddenly brought her lips to his, and softly kissed him. She pulled back after a while, and softly said, "I love you, Harry..."

Harry looked fondly down at her and told her, "I love you, too." She kissed him quickly once more and looked expectantly at him. Harry finally said, "Listen, I just had a thought. I think we both need to train our magic. Your magic is just as new to you as mine is to me. I think we should put about a year aside to study magic in all its forms. As our magic is so powerful, we would be able to learn things at a much faster pace than usual."

She looked oddly at him, and said, "What do you mean? Do we make ourselves go faster again, but stay like that for a whole year? How much time would have passed for ordinary people?" Harry took a moment to think about this, doing the math in his head. He finally came out with an answer, "About two hours if we stay for exactly one year. What do you think?"

She smiled at him and said, "I think that is wonderful idea! When can we do it?"

"I think we should wait until around mid day tomorrow. If we have to stay in one time of day for a year, it should rather be during the _day_. Go home for tonight, and then come over again tomorrow at noon." Mia sat up then, and Harry gasped, seeing her properly without her clothes. She climbed out of bed and went to stand in front of Hedwig and Bella, who were both sleeping on their perch. She stroked them, and said, "All right. Tell me, how can I make new clothes for myself with my magic?"

Harry climbed out and walked over to her, standing behind her. He could already feel a twitching in his groin, but now wasn't the time. "All you have to do, is wish it. See in your mind's eye what you want to accomplish. See the result." She closed her eyes and scrunched up her face. She started glowing a white light, and when the light died away, she was wearing jeans and a tight, white shirt. She gasped when she looked down at herself, and looked lovingly back at Harry.

"Thank you," she said. Harry merely smiled, his magic putting clothes on him as well, and kissed her on the forehead. "No, thank you."

He ended the time spell and they were greeted with the sound of a normal night once more. Suddenly, a voice came from downstairs. It was Mia's father shouting, "Come on, Mia. Let's go!" Mia kissed him quickly, and opened the door. Just before she left, she looked at him and said, "Do you think I should tell them?"

Harry frowned. He had to admit that he hadn't really thought about that. He finally returned his face to a neutral expression and said, "Tell them as much as you think they can handle. Give them a little demonstration, though."

She smiled, and left. Just before Harry could close the door, he heard Mia's mother saying, "Mia! Where did you get those clothes?"

Harry smiled faintly at himself, and flopped himself on his bed, and immediately fell asleep.

Harry awoke the next morning with the sound of an owl screeching in his ear. He jumped out of bed, noticing that he still had his clothes and glasses on, and went to the owl that was sitting on his desk.

The owl had the _Daily Prophet_ attached to it's leg. Harry removed it, and the owl left before Harry could pay him. He folded the Daily Prophet open to view the front page. There was a picture of him, shining of magic, walking in Diagon Alley. Harry supposed it must have been taken yesterday.

He looked at the article, and read it.

_**The World has a new savior.**_

_By Rita Skeeter._

_After Harry Potter left Gringotts on his 16th birthday, he was the most powerful and richest wizard in the world._

_This reporter managed to get an interview with Mr. Potter, who humbly requests that everyone refrain from calling him a Lord, even if that is the appropriate term._

_Mr. Potter was proclaimed the heir of Merlin by the shade of Merlin himself, after he sensed that his soul was pure enough to manage that much power. Because Mr. Potter is now the richest and most powerful wizard in the world, he and his partner is now able to overrule any decision that the Ministry of Magic makes, any rule laid down and act as minister of magic himself, if he so chooses. All this is to allow him to better fulfill his task._

_Mr. Potter has informed me that his task includes, but it not limited to, "Ridding the world of prejudices, freeing all enslaved House Elves and breaking the barrier between Muggles, Muggleborns, Halfbloods and Purebloods."_

_Because this task may take a very long time, Mr. Potter and his partner has been given the gift of immortality. Because an immortal, proclaimed so by Merlin himself, needs full psychical strength, neither Mr. Potter nor his partner will ever age. They will both appear exactly the age that they wish to appear._

_Although this has not been confirmed by Mr. Potter, the legend states that the savior and his partner will both possess the ability to take another person's magic, if they so choose. _

_This reporter can only hope that this new change does not cause a split in wizarding society too severe. We should all stand together to embrace the new future. Wishful thinking._

Harry had to admit that he wasn't aware that he was immune to all laws and boundaries. His magic had told him that he would be able to take other people's magic, but he would refrain from using that, unless the person would cause more harm with his magic than without it.

He put the paper away and decided that he would show it to Mia when she arrived. He saw that both Bella and Hedwig were not on their perch, and decided that they must have left to find food, or something. He went to the shower, and got undressed. There was a small mirror there, and Harry went to examine his face.

It was very clear that he would have to start shaving, so he concentrated hard on making the hair on his face disappear, and they did. Harry supposed that if you were not as powerful as he was, one would have to use one's wand. He wasn't sure exactly how that would work, though.

He showered, got dressed and went downstairs.

To his shock, he saw when he entered the kitchen, he saw Bella and Hedwig sitting on the table, and the Dursleys making odd sounds, while fondling them. Harry's almost died of shock right there and then. Who knew the Dursleys had a heart!

He went to sit and took a piece of toast, eating contentedly, watching his family fondling the birds. At last, his aunt looked up at him, and said, "Harry, these are beautiful birds. What are they?"

Harry smiled, and said, "Phoenixes. They are my friends." His aunt looked at him in shock and after a moment, continued stroking them. Harry finished his toast, and decided to go upstairs to his room. He needed to study for a while. He needed to figure out exactly what he and Mia would have to study in the year.

He pulled out a parchment and quill, sat behind his desk and began to write.

_What we need to learn:_

_We need to become Animagi  
We need to learn to become Metamorphmagi  
We have to become Elementals  
We have to study advanced forms of Defence against as well as Dark Arts.  
We need to study advanced Charms  
We need to be able to do wordless and wandless magic  
We need to become masters of Occlumency and Legilimency  
We need to become masters in Telekinesis  
We need to become masters in Muggle Fighting (perhaps Karate)_

When he was done, he took a moment to look over the list. They might have to stay inside their time bubble for longer than one year. Perhaps even five years. And in the meantime, no one will be wiser. Harry thought that it might be a good idea not to tell anyone about their abilities which they will learn. It might be better hiding it, so it can be kept as a surprise. Both a good one and a bad one, as it were.

The doorbell rang, and he ran down the stairs to answer it. It was only eleven-thirty, so Mia was a little early.

When he came to the door, he opened it, and standing there was a young man, perhaps only a year older than Harry himself. He had wise brown eyes, and dark brown hair. He wore glasses that seemed to darken, depending on where the sun hit it. Harry realized that he wasn't greeting this man, so he said, "Hello. Can I help you?"

The man smiled, and said, "I certainly hope so, Harry. Might I come in?"

Harry was shocked that he knew his name, but stood aside for the man to enter. He immediately walked right up to Harry's room, walking straight passed a stunned uncle and aunt. Harry followed him, and when they were in his room, he said, "Excuse me, but who are you?"

The man turned to look at him, and said, "My name is Terrenus. I don't know if Merlin told you this, but I am the South African God of Music. Yes, don't look so shocked. A god is someone who is assigned to care for people. If enough people believe in a god's existence, sympathetic magic will create that god."

Harry raised his eyebrows. He felt a little critical. "I never knew there was such a thing as gods. How do I know you are not just making all this up?"

Terrenus looked placidly at him, and said, "Listen, Harry. A god's magic can overwhelm any person and kill them if they just feel its full extent. You are the most powerful wizard, true, but as a god I have all the power the people who believe in me has given me. That makes you no match for me. I am here to be your friend, if you will allow me." Terrenus looked down at Harry's list, and smiled. "I see you intend to study quite an extensive number of things. Pity you won't be going into my field."

Harry felt quite curious, and said, "What field is that?"

"Musical magic," he said absently. "Of course, only a skilled few can ever dream of comprehending it, though. In fact, I believe that there are only two people in the United Kingdon that can potentially do it. Such a shame." He suddenly looked at Harry and the entire room began to sound with a terrifying violin sound. It sounded like death. It was joined by an entire string orchestra, playing dangerous sounds, bordering on hurting his ears as Terrenus said, his voice almost melting into the notes, "I see you are still doubting me, Harry. Is this enough proof for you?" The entire room evaporated and Harry saw the creation of Terrenus. A shaman telling the tribe about a white musical god. Everyone believed it, and it was so.

A voice sounded from everywhere, like thunder in between the strings that said, "This was how I started, Harry. Consult your book, if you wish." They were once again standing in his room, everything quiet. Harry could only stare. He felt powerless. He had never known such a thing existed. It felt like the first day he had found out about magic.

"Although," Terrenus said, "I would have to enter the time bubble with you. I would like to help train you, if you don't mind." He smiled at Harry, then. Harry was now thoroughly miffed, so he said, "Can you _please_ stop reading my mind!" Terrenus looked oddly at Harry, then suddenly laughed. "Oh! Do forgive me! I didn't even realize I was doing it. We really need to build up your Occlumency shields." He patted Harry on the back, who could still only stand there, and said, "So where's your partner?"

* * *

Terrenus heard the doorbell ring just after he spoke. _That's convenient._ Harry left the room, leaving him there, and after a few moments came back with a girl. He probed a little with Legilimency and found out her name was Mia.

This was one of the people who would be able to do Musical Magic.

"Good afternoon, my Lady," he said, bowing deeply. He knew it was a bit over the top, but he liked being over the top. She blushed and smiled shyly at him when he stood up from his bow.

"Mia, this is Terrenus. He is the South African god of music." Harry looked nervously at her, and she just looked placidly at him. "I see," she said, after a while. "Did you sort everything out? I told my parents. It took some persuading, but they're fine."

"Actually," Terrenus said, before Harry could speak. "I am going to be in your time bubble with you. I am going to help train you. If you would look at the list over there, you will see that you might have to study for about three years, perhaps five, to get all those things studied." He waited for a reply. Mia looked particularly upset. Harry said, "Yeah. He's going to help us. I am sure he'll give us time to be alone."

Terrenus almost burst out laughing. "Of course. You are _young_, your blood is red, I know what you kids like to do. I'll leave you when it is time for bed. I won't be sleeping with you. I'll leave that up to you." He winked at them, for good measure.

Mia did not look impressed. "Who are you calling young? You look hardly a day over seventeen yourself." Terrenus thought for a moment whether he should tell her his age, so he finally just said, "I am much older than you, believe me. I am a god, after all."

Mia still looked critically at him. He decided to have a little peek at her thoughts. He smiled then, and said, "Mia, I am not _the_ God. He is something entirely different. The other gods and I are literally just a figment of the world's imagination. Because I was created by thought, I exist."

Mia looked a little confused. He put his hand over his forehead and rubbed his temples, getting quite frustrated. Finally, Mia said, "I don't believe you." He had finally reached the last of his patience. He waved his hand, and a ridiculous sound of music filled the air. Mia's body suddenly went into a silly seductive position in front of Harry, and she sung along with the music, "How would ya like a little muff dear, a little jig-jig, a little bounce around the bush! Wouldn't ya like to push me parsley? It looks to me, dear, that you've got plenty there to push!" She thrust her hand in the direction of Harry's groin, grabbing it on the last word.

"You see?" Terrenus said, smiling slightly as Mia finally regained control of her body. "I am the god of music. Period." Mia looked thoroughly embarrassed.

_Good. The sooner she stops doubting things in the magical world, the better. Sondheim should teach her better than most._

* * *

Harry decided to take the conversation in a different direction, so he said, "Mia, over on the table is a list of things we need to learn. It might take slightly longer than a year, though." Mia walked over to the desk and picked up the paper. After a while, she asked, "What is an Animagi?"

"It means, dear, that you can transform into an animal," Terrenus said. "The ability is called the Animagus ability."

"Yes," Harry agreed. "A Metamorphmagus is someone who can change his or her appearance at will. One is usually only born with it, but with our power, we'll be able to learn it. An Elemental is someone who can control the elements. Usually only one element, though. Either wind, earth, fire or water. And finally, Occlumency and Legilimency are techniques one uses to read minds and to protect your own mind."

Mia nodded after Harry finished. "I see," she said. "Well, let's get to it then."

"All right," Harry said. "We need to go to one of my estates so we can have food and everything. I thought we could go to one of the Black estates. There is one near the sea, and I can Apparate us there, since I have the image in my mind."

"Okay."

Harry took hold of Terrenus and Mia, who was still holding the paper, and concentrated very hard on transporting them to the house.

They arrived on the front garden of a large manor. The wards on the house recognized him immediately as the Black heir and started checking Mia. They recognized her as his partner and they just seemed to skip Terrenus all together. The house had two floors. It was painted white and overlooked the sea. They walked to the door through the exotic garden and it opened for them.

Once inside, they saw that it was very clean and tidy – almost too clean. Everything was either white or black. The floor, the furniture, the decorations. They had entered a room that was apparently the entrance hall. It was quite large with several doors leading off to other rooms. The entrance hall continued and eventually faded into stairs that went to the upper level.

Harry rather liked the house. He had little choice _but_ to like it since they would be spending a few years here. He checked the time, and said aloud, "Well, I think it's time. The house should keep itself clean, and since it will be entering the time bubble with us, should supply us with food."

Terrenus and Mia both nodded, and Harry made everything on the grounds of the house move more than a hundred times faster than normal, making the rest of the world appear to stand still.

They would truly be a formidable force when they were done with their training. Harry turned around and saw that his Phoenixes had flown in the door after them, bringing his belongings with them. They must have been inside the grounds while he cast the spell.

He smiled, and greeted with new adventure with open arms.


	6. Intermission – Three years

**Author's Note: People, I know it took a few days longer to update than usually, but it has been a busy week. I am sorry. Also, I want to you guys to please review. I find the reviews very inspiring and it really does motivate one to write more. Please consider reviewing when you are done. Try to comment on language usage (is it easily readable, is it stupid?) and story content (is it stupid, is it good?). I promise you that I am going somewhere with this story and you just have to be a little more patient. All the usual characters will return, along with a few new ones. Both good and evil. I have planned every single chapter out, so you can rest assured that I know what I'm doing. Also, please be gentle when you review. I know this is a frequent excuse, but English really isn't my first language. So, remember, review! Thank you! **

**Chapter six: Intermission – Three years**

Harry woke the next morning with Mia in his arms. They had quite a ball last night. Terrenus was in the room next door, so Harry could only hope that he the South African god of music could sleep. He was under the impression that gods didn't sleep, but that apparently was only true for _the_ God, as Terrenus referred to him.

He got up, got dressed and left for the kitchen on the lower level. When he arrived, he saw Terrenus sitting by a large black table in the centre of the kitchen. He smiled at Terrenus, and Terrenus glanced wearily at him, and said, "I'm afraid that you're going to have to find me another room. I could not even batter one eye to the point of being closed."

Harry just shook his head, and went to the pot to make himself some coffee. "Don't be so dramatic, Terrenus. There are plenty of rooms in this house. No one told you to pick the room right next to ours."

Terrenus sent a grape flying in his direction, but Harry ducked it and laughed at a scowling Terrenus. "I didn't think... Argh! Never mind!"

At that moment, Mia walked into the kitchen, already dressed. She came over to kiss Harry on the lips, while Harry wove yet another grape away. When they broke their kiss, Terrenus said, "Lovely. Now, on to business. You two have a lot to learn, and I worked a schedule out for you to follow last night."

Harry warily looked over to Terrenus, seeing an evil grin on face. Harry could only gulp.

* * *

Terrenus had created a large clock that would chime the chorus of "Time to say goodbye" every hour. They now had a way of telling the time as it would be inside their Time Bubble.

Every morning at six, they would get up and go running on the vast grounds for exercise. This later became a habit, and Mia had to appreciate Harry's strong legs after about three years of running. Harry wasn't so disappointed himself, to see Mia running every morning. _Gravity is still working_, he thought, becoming quite aroused.

Every other day, they would also train in Muggle Martial Arts. Harry had become quite sculpted by the end of three years, with a defined chest, arms and leg muscles, and what Mia thought was the sexiest abdomen she had ever seen. Harry's six pack was quite visible beneath his black t-shirts. Mia was quite fit herself. Harry didn't mind that at all, even though she was very good looking even before their training. Terrenus had no one who could appreciate _his_ sculpted body, but Mia would complement him frequently.

* * *

The study in spells and magic was going very well. Mia and Harry both practiced charms, defense against the Dark Arts and Dark Arts every day for hours. Their magic allowed them to do this without wands, and eventually without even uttering a sound. They eventually moved to charms and dark arts that were so advanced that they were only available from books that Merlin wrote himself and the spells that Terrenus knew that did not involve music.

They continued to learn Occlumency and Legilimency for the three years until not even Terrenus could read their minds any more. They could control each other's bodies and read each other's minds, which was quite an astonishing achievement considering the advanced level of their Occlumency. They would be able to read any person's mind after they left the Time Bubble, no matter how strong their Occlumency shields were. Harry thought it might not be a good idea to use it too much, because it was an invasion of privacy.

* * *

Harry and Mia had to spend a few moments every day getting in touch with the elements. After the three years of careful study and many failed attempts, they eventually became elementals to the elements that they felt most relation to.

Harry felt a strong connection with water, while Mia felt closest to fire. Terrenus assured them that this was perfectly alright. Their talents in connection to the elements could be woven together and produce very powerful effects. Elemental Magic was rather meek, because it was not immediate, but if one had patience, one could produce the required effect.

* * *

With the help of Terrenus, they were able to teach themselves to become Metamorphmagi. Harry had to admit that it felt very odd changing one's appearance. It really offered a lot of benefits. Harry found that he didn't have to even use his magic to shave, since his Metamorphmagus abilities allowed him to retract the hair. Harry even experimented with a beard, but Mia told him that it didn't really suit him.

_Being a Metamorphmagus really comes in handy if one is in a kinky mood_, Harry thought one night. Mia and Harry had a lot of fun sometimes, a lot to Terrenus' unfortunate dismay. _Well, it's his fault if he wants to stay in the room next to ours'._

By the end of the three years, Harry and Mia had completely mastered it, and could change their shape and form with hardly a thought.

* * *

It took almost all of the three years, but after various sessions of concentration and meditation, Harry and Mia had finally completed their animagus training.

Harry had done a lot of research, and so had Mia, to come to their forms. All three were shocked to find that they were magical creatures and not normal animals.

Harry took the form of the unicorn. When he transformed, he assumed the shape of a brilliantly white unicorn with a silver scar just below his long, white horn. He believed that because a unicorn was an animal of pure Light, it might have chosen him. But Harry knew very well that an animal of pure Light was also capable of Dark deeds.

Mia turned into a Phoenix. A beautiful black one, with red feathers in her wings. Terrenus assured her that it was because of her voice and talent in music that she transformed into one. A phoenix was an animal of musical magic, and thus Terrenus felt quite happy with this development.

Bella and Hedwig had no objections, and Mia frequently transformed to commune with them. Harry always thought they _must_ certainly be gossiping about him, but both Bella and Mia jokingly assured him that, contrary to popular belief, not every conversation had the word "Harry" in it.

* * *

After it was discovered that Mia's form was a Phoenix, Terrenus took her under his wing to teach her Musical Magic. She had singing lessons with him, and after the three years, she was an accomplished songstress.

This was the highest honour a female could have in musical magic, besides either being a god or a composer, but there were very few of those, and hardly any females.

To show herself as a songstress, Mia had to wear three golden bells in her hair that would chime very delicately when they moved. This would show anyone that Mia had the the gift, and should respect her.

Terrenus firmly decided that he would write musical spells for her to perform. He said he had a few master plans for her voice, which could really help in Harry's mission to destroy Voldemort and his other long term goals.

* * *

Finally, the day came when they knew they would have to face the real world again. It was rather sad, Harry admitted, but it was exciting all the same.

Three years had gone by very quickly. They had a lot of fun during that time, they had learned a lot, they had shared many things, but now it was time to return to reality. Harry stood outside on the now-familiar grounds, just on the edge where the Time Bubble ended.

Mia and Terrenus came to stand next to him. Mia looked over at Harry, and softly said, "What happens now? What happens after we end it?"

Harry looked at her, and solemnly said, "Firstly, I want to visit my friends, Ron and Hermione."

Harry had told them about Ron and Hermione and everything they had done during Harry's previous years at school. Terrenus found it very amusing, while Mia could not stop saying that they could have been killed and that they should have been more careful.

"And after that?"

"After that, well, I suppose we go see Dumbledore to get you enrolled at Hogwarts. I imagine that he would allow you to start at my year, because starting you at first year would be ridiculous."

Mia hesitated, then said, "Are you sure I will be allowed to go? I mean-"

"My darling," Terrenus serenely interrupted, "Is the Pope Catholic?"

"Yes, bu-"

"Do ducks quack?"

"All right! I get it. Stupid question," Mia irritably said, folding her arms over her chest.

"It was rather..." Harry said, as if contemplating the whether.

"You watch it, mister!" Mia smiled at Harry, and sighed. "I guess we can stop stalling. Do it, Harry."

Without any other word, Harry lifted his hands and the Time Bubble ended.

They were barely inside the normal world again, when Dumbledore appeared in front of them, with a furious expression on his face.

"Harry! What have you done!" Dumbledore said in a dangerous voice.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know this was short, but it was only written to tell you about what happened in the Time Bubble. I didn't plan to write this, but I thought I might add it to give you a little more background information. **


	7. The Congregation

**Author's Note: Thank you guys for the lovely reviews! I could really miss your feet! I promise that from this point forward the actual story line will commence. Keep the reviews coming! I really, really, really like them!  
**

**Chapter seven: The Congregation**

It was at that moment that Dumbledore whipped his wand out of the sleeve of his robe and stunned Harry, Mia and Terrenus. They could no longer move a muscle.

They fell to the ground, hitting it hard, Dumbledore towering above them. It was quite hilarious to think that Dumbledore was under the impression that a silly body bind would hold them. The two most powerful people in the world, along with a god. The thought was almost laughable.

Harry decided that he would stay under this bind, hoping that Mia and Terrenus would do the same. He wanted to know what this is about, and scaring Dumbledore would be the wrong way to find that out.

In another, distant part of Harry's mind, he felt betrayed. He always thought of Dumbledore as a grandfather to him. Dumbledore studding him seemed to have removed that image from his mind immediately.

"Harry," he said in a tired voice, "I bound you because I need to listen without interrupting." He looked expectantly at Harry, seemingly forgetting that Harry could not respond. He stood up straight, and started talking.

"Harry, I know what happened. I tried to stop this, to keep you from ever encountering this situation. I have failed you, but I ask you now not to fail me. Merlin has given you his power, yes, but you can give it back. Everything can go back to the way it was. Your friend can go back to being a muggle and Terrenus can go back to South Africa, where his people need him. Do you really want to deny them a normal life? Deny yourself a normal life? Please, trust me when I say it would be for the best."

Harry got a little tired of listening to his rant. How dare he suggest that he give up all of the magic that Merlin gave him. It is so much part of himself now, that giving it up would mean giving up the magic that he was born with. Not to mention, Mia would become a muggle again. The thought was too much to bare. He undid the binding charm on all three of them, and they stood up. Dumbledore took a step back, and said, "Harry! Please listen to me! You do not know what you are doing! You will be overwhelmed by your power! You will turn to the dark! Please, trust me when I say this. Terrenus himself is dark."

"Yes, Harry," Dumbledore said with a wicked smile as Harry stared in confusion at Dumbledore, "Did he not mention that to you? Musical magic can be light, but he is a dark god."

Harry turned to to Terrenus. When Harry saw his face, a mixture of fright and desperation, Harry had to say in a low voice, "Is that true, Terrenus?"

Terrenus was a child at heart, Harry knew. It was because he was envisioned that way by the people who believed in him. He could be adult when the situation demanded it, but right now he stood with a single tear trickling down his eye. It looked so pitiful that Harry immediately wove the idea of banishing Terrenus from his country away.

Terrenus said, then, "Harry, I am Dark. But I am not the twisted Dark that some people are. That Voldemort is! Please, Harry. The Dark is not evil!"

"Lies!" Dumbledore shouted. "Don't believe him, Harry!"

Harry was angry. The sky started to darken with storm clouds. Thunder and lightning gathered within them and struck the ground a few miles away.

He was angry at Terrenus for not telling him. He was very angry. Terrenus spoke.

"Harry, listen to me! I didn't tell you at first because you would not have trusted me. I realize I made a mistake not telling you after all our time together, but I didn't think you were ready. Look at me, Harry! Have I ever done anything to hurt anyone."

Mia had apparently had enough of this, and slapped Harry across the face. Harry stared at her in confusion, as she said, "Harry! Don't you remember what we studied? The Dark is like a child. Always wanting, always needing new toys. Remember what the book said?"

Harry remembered. The Dark was not evil, but allowed those who practiced it to get what they want. It did not mean evil, but more like a petulant child.

"Harry!" Dumbledore screamed over the thunder. "These are all lies! You will become a Dark Lord and you will harm those very people you are trying to protect! Look at what you are doing now! You are out of control! This storm could kill anyone, as it probably already has!"

At those words, Harry was forced to shove the anger away beneath his Occlumency shields. He needed a clear mind. He could not be responsible for hurting anyone who did not deserve it. There was one person who did, though.

Harry binded Dumbledore and lifted him by the neck with his magic off the ground. Dumbledore was hanging there, struggling to breathe. Harry said, "I will not be accused of nonsense, Albus. You will either stop your foolishness or I will remove you from the picture. You will go back to Hogwarts and I will pretend this conversation did not happen. Do you understand? Good."

He forcibly apparated Dumbledore to Hogsmeade, just outside the Hogwarts anti-apparition wards.

When Dumbledore was gone, Harry stopped the thunderstorm and vanished the clouds. He turned to Terrenus, and Terrenus sputtered out, "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to tell you, because you did not understand what the dark was."

Harry understood then why it was a bad idea for a god to become emotionally attached to a single person. It could cause emotional unstableness, but then again, this was a little different. It was almost too pathetic to watch, so Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, and said, "Terrenus. Stop. It's alright. I trust you...it's just...You lied to me for what amounts to three years. Just...stop."

Terrenus gathered himself up and Mia stole an approving look in Harry's direction. Harry smiled meekly at her, and said, "Now that that has been sorted out, I think we should pay a visit to Ron and Hermione. They must be scared out of their wits. I have never contacted them since...that day."

There was a sudden flash of blinding white light as a lightning bolt shot from the cloudless sky and hit Terrenus. After a second, he was gone.

Harry and Mia stared at the singed spot where Terrenus had stood not a moment before. Had Harry's magic done this, or did Terrenus decide to leave? Harry was shocked beyond words, but he knew that nothing could harm Terrenus, really. He and Mia finally came to the decision that they would visit Ron and Hermione now, while they were both still at the Burrow. They could not postpone it. Terrenus would have to get over his tantrum and face them again when he decided to return.

* * *

"Greetings, Terrenus."

Zeus was the supreme ruler of Olympus and because of his age and wisdom was the head of the congregation.

The congregation was the gathering of all the gods that humans had created. Every god that was ever made was present when a meeting was called for. Terrenus knew why he was called, so had to face whatever reasoning they would throw at him with reasoning of his own.

The gathering was in a large, round room that was made entirely out of reflective black stone. Around the edge of the room was a single round strip of table that left a large, open area in the middle of the room. In the outer circle sat all the gods that were gathered, and in the inner circle stood Terrenus. He was the one on trail, so he had to stand in the centre. All the gods around the circle were looking at him.

Zeus was on a slightly raised chair, indicating him as the ruler of the congregation. The room was created by _the_ God himself for this purpose. All magic and gifts were disabled in this room, to prevent attacks from different allegiances. It was a room where the gods were forced to be neutral.

After a time, Terrenus gathered himself up in the dignified position and stared right in Zeus' eyes. "Greetings, Zeus."

Zeus remained as serious as stone, and said, "Do you know why you have been summoned to the congregation?"

Terrenus rolled his eyes. _They are ever so formal._ "I think I have an idea. Has it anything to do with Harry?"

"As it happens, Terreus," Zeus said, scanning over a sheet of stone in front of him, "You have been summoned because you violated a law of the congregation. Law number one, as it were." A hologram of the law appeared in front of Zeus and a voice with no indication of gender or age read it in a completely neutral tone.

"No contact or personal relation with a human is allowed."

"As you can see," Zeus said, as the hologram and voice disappeared, "You have broken that rule with the so called Harry Potter and his lover. You are therefore ordered by this congregation to return to your own country. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

The hundred gods and goddesses that were sitting around him, were all eying him with no mercy. None of them were really his friend. They thought him too childish to be trusted as a god, but they did not have a choice in the matter.

"I do."

That was the expected answer. He was expected to give a reason for his actions, and so he would appease their curiosity, for that was all it really was.

"Harry Potter is the heir of Merlin and therefore the most powerful wizard in the word. He needed a guardian and someone who could guide him without either selfish gain by using him as a pawn in the human world or someone who has malicious intent. I intended to monitor him to stop him if he causes too much trouble."

This was not strictly true. It was not technically possible to lie in this room, but one could get away with that by relying on technicalities. Technically, that was true. He _had intended_ to monitor Harry, but he had changed his plan a bit. Technically, it was the truth, but only the piece of the truth he wanted to share.

"Regardless," Zeus said, "You should have called a meeting of the congregation."

"As if you would have gathered if I called a meeting. Please. Don't toy with me."

Zeus knew very well that they would not have gathered if he had called a meeting. The thought was quite ridiculous. He was too immature to call a meeting on an appropriate subject. Zeus could therefore not argue, so he checked his tablet again. Before he could continue, though, a goddess whom Terrenus did not know interrupted.

"Perhaps it would be best to allow Terrenus to stay with Harry Potter for the time being. However, a few rules must be laid down first." She looked at Zeus pointedly, who raised an eyebrow in response.

"Does anyone disagree with this notion?" Zeus said to the room in general.

Almost everyone burst out in a roar of disagreement. It was evident what the majority of the gods thought about this notion. Zeus said, "Perhaps you need to explain your point further, Lakshmi," Zeus said. The congregation immediately stopped bickering.

"Let Terrenus stay, but allow him only to use his gifts in defense. He may not use it to help Harry Potter or any other human in any direct way while in the United Kingdom. In that way, we get to have an eye on Harry Potter and his lover, while making sure that the humans are left to their own devices. I think you will find this the best compromise."

Zeus nodded, and looked back at Terrenus. "Do you agree to those terms?"

Terrenus nodded eagerly. At least he would be with his friends. That meant something, at least. Even if he might not be able to help Harry with his magic, he could perhaps help in other ways. Zeus said, then, "Does anyone else have any objections?"

No one could object, because in the end it did not benefit Terrenus and it was very convenient. No one really wanted to job. All of them nodded, and Zeus said, "Meeting adjourned."

Terrenus felt himself fall back onto Earth on the exact spot where he had been standing before he was taken away. Harry and Mia were no longer here, but Terrenus was familiar with Harry's magic, so he could find Harry. He apparated to the point where he thought Harry and Mia might be.

He apparated outside a room, inside a grubby house. He was bounced to this spot when he tried to apparate to Harry and Mia's side. Harry had placed an anti-apparition ward on the room. Terrenus was staring at a door that sported a horrid orange poster of people on brooms in it. It was probably the ugliest colour he had ever seem.

He decided to ignore it, and knoked on the door.

Mia's voice asked, "Who is it?" Terrenus grimaced. One would think they would recognize the person that bounced off the wards. He responded by saying in a hushed voice, "It's me. Terrenus." He didn't want to alert the entire house that he was standing here.

The door opened a crack, and Terrenus slipped through.

"And that is basically what has been happening in my life," Harry said with an air of finality to two people standing in front of him. One was a girl with bushy brown hair. He knew this was Hermione, while the other boy with red hair was Ron.

"Oh, and this is Terrenus," Harry said, pointing to Terrenus. He smiled at Ron and Hermione. Ron looked like someone smacked him with a wet wish across the face, while Hermione looked both surprised, but somehow also had a hungry expression on her face, while staring at Harry's body.

_Mia will have to get used to that_, Terrenus thought as she looked with daggers in her gaze at Hermione.


	8. A Little Surprise

**Chapter eight: A Little Surprise**

Lucius Malfoy was a practical man.

He knew when it was better to change than to stay with old...habits. He sat in one of the many studies of Malfoy manor, where the portraits of previous Malfoys were watching over him. He sat there, behind his desk with the letter the Dark Lord wrote to him, or rather, had someone write for him. His stiff and unmoving mask was still in place, even if there was no audience besides the portraits, who were all very much relaxed.

He could not relax. He had to make a choice, and if he did not choose correctly, he would be in for a fate worse than death. Probably torture, first.

However, if he carried out the choice with the grace and vigilance that a Malfoy should have, he should, possibly, hopefully, perhaps be alive.

Maybe this choice was too difficult to make. But if he did not make it, he would most certainly be in a worser fate than he was previously in...than he was currently in.

He had decided.

It was for the best. He would not grovel, no. He would not beg for forgiveness. No. He would carry out his plan in the Slytherin way. "Draco!" he called.

While he waited for his son to arrive, he sat there thinking about what it would be like to live without a sadistic Lord hovering over him. He would have a Lord, but he hoped he would not be as sadistic.

Malfoys needed Lords. It was always better to give the blame to someone else.

His son came through the door or the study, and Lucius motioned for him to take a seat. He sat facing Lucius with his proper mask, a mask which betrayed no emotion. Draco would have to get rid of those very quickly if he wanted to carry out this task. A pity.

"What is it, father?" Draco asked, his voice betraying his curiosity. _Oh well, he was never _that_ good at masks._

"I need you to befriend Harry Potter," Lucius said. He watched serenely as his son's mask disappeared completely and turned to one disgust. "Why?" he said.

Lucius knew, no matter how much his son denied it, that the real reason he didn't like Harry Potter was because he stole the lime light. Now, even more so. Draco would have to get used to the fact that he will not have the fame that Harry Potter has. Not ever.

"Draco, I need you to befriend Harry Potter because I have a plan. Do as I say if you do not want me to spend the rest of my days in Azkaban."

* * *

The dream ended, and Draco lay in bed, now completely awake. It was dark outside and the stars shone splendidly against the dark of the night.

He had a dream about his father. He should have realized it was a dream the moment he was seeing things from his father's perspective. He felt stupid for missing that.

Draco felt that that was not the only thing making him stupid. The fact that he had to do an impossible task given to him by the Dark Lord made him even more stupid.

He remembered his father's idea in the dream. He could join Potter, and in effect be protected from the Dark Lord. But...that would make him look weak. It would make him appear submissive, and that was the last thing he needed.

He put his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling of his bedroom. If the Dark Lord was defeated, he was sure that everyone with a Dark Mark would be taken to Azkaban without question. That put him in danger. If he he joined Potter, he would be protected from that fate. However, that would mean bowing to a man he had told himself to dislike.

Why did he have to face these choices? Was he not a Malfoy? Could he not have other people make these choices for him? Not this choice...

He had decided. He did not like it, but he had no other choice if he wanted a future.

Draco Malfoy fell asleep.

* * *

It was all very strange waking up in the Burrow the next morning. Everybody was a little tense around Harry. Ron seemed the only one who did not treat Harry differently. Ron's mother, father, brothers, Ginny and Hermione was somewhat apprehensive when speaking to Harry, as though unsure how to address him.

Harry was slowly becoming more and more irritated. They were all sitting in an awkward silence around the breakfast table in the kitchen, when Hermione cleared her throat.

"Well, Harry. I suppose you've learned a lot of interesting things while you were...away," Hermione said to Harry in a sunny voice. It was a half hearted attempt, so it did not quite work. Harry looked up from his breakfast, which had been very entertaining to watch for fifteen minutes, and said, "Well, yes. We learned Occlumency, Legillimency, Elemental magic, the Animagus transformation, amoung other things."

Hermione nodded, and continued as though they were simply speaking about the weather, "I see. Well, I am certain that must have been fascinating. You appear to have become more..." She waved her fork in the air, trying to find the word, "toned."

At that, Ginny dropped her fork with a loud clutter on her plate. Harry frowned at her. _She has really been acting strangely._

"Well, I suppose I have. We did train in martial arts," Harry said.

"Yes," Hermione said, considerately. "And you certainly keep high profile company. What with your soul mate, who happens to be the most powerful witch in the world, and a god." Terrenus chuckled at this. "I suppose," Hermione continued, "that some people might consider that unfair. Having god magic on your side to use on a whim, and all."

"Actually," Terrenus said, raising his hand, "If I may?" Everyone looked up from their breakfast and looked at him - Harry with a raised eyebrow. "I suppose this is as good time as any to inform everyone that the Congregation of gods has disallowed me to help Harry in any direct way, if it is not in self defense."

Harry stared at him. This was the first time he heard of this. Hermione nodded knowingly, and said, "Yes, I figured as much. I did a little research on the matter..."

"I don't know how you did that, since no one is supposed to know about the Congregation." Terrenus interrupted.

The air became tense. "Did you not _just_ tell us about the existence of the Congregation?" Hermione snapped.

"I...yes. But you are not really supposed to know about it."

"There are books on everything."

It was at that moment that Ron said to Terrenus, "You should trust her, mate. She has read more books than the entire population of the British Isles combined."

"Oh, I seriously doubt that," Mia said with an edge to her voice. Hermione glared at her, and started to open her mouth to retort, when Molly Weasley cleared her throat. Everyone looked at her, and she stared back with an evil eye.

Everyone was silent for the next few minutes, until three owls, Hedwig and Bella swooped in through the window. Everyone was so distracted by the beautiful Phoenixes, that the other owls went unnoticed for a few moments, until they started pecking on the recipients of the letters.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny received their Hogwarts letters from the owls, while Hedwig and Bella gave the same letters to Harry and Mia respectively. Bella looked at him, and told him, "_I just wanted to make sure that you and Mia received your letters._" Harry smiled at them, and opened his letter.

The list was all books he had already studied and knew off by heart. His advanced mind skills allowed him to store any information neatly, to be recalled at any moment.

He looked over at Mia, and saw that she had an extra letter. Mia said, "It says here that they gave me all the subjects you have, so our time table will be the same. It also says that they trust I can keep up with the curriculum, and if I find it impossible, I won't be able to attend Hogwarts any more."

Harry had expected that much. It was actually surprising that Dumbledore had actually done it. Harry would have expected Dumbledore to use some or other obscure law that would prevent Mia from attending. Then again, they were both immune to all laws.

"How nice, dear," Molly said, as she started gathering up the plates with a wave of her wand. They all got up, and Mia and Terrenus went into the gnome-infested garden. Hermione and Ron trailed back. Harry saw this, and looked back at them. "Harry," Hermione said, "We need to talk to you."

Harry smiled, and sat on the edge of the kitchen table. "Yeah?"

"Are you serious, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"About what?" Harry said, truly dumbfounded.

"About Mia! Are you two married, or something?"

"No, of course not," Harry said, not getting where this conversation was going, "We are too young to be married. We are bonded, yes, but not married."

"Well, obviously, Harry," Hermione said in her pompous know-it-all voice, "But I mean...don't you know?"

"What don't I know?" Harry said, now completely confused. Mia stared incredulously at him, then shook her head.

"Nevermind. I suppose she'll tell you sooner or later." The walked out of the kitchen and into the back garden, with Ron sneaking him a sympathetic look.

* * *

They spent the rest of the day being lazy around The Burrow.

The weather was quite strange that day. The clouds were moving towards London at a very fast pace. The winds were very strong, which was certainly strange for this time of year.

By evening, the remaining Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Mia and Terrenus had sat down for dinner. It was less foreboding than breakfast, but still had the sense of feelers stretching out to taste the other party. Mia ate more than she usually ate, which Harry supposed was because she did not eat much of a breakfast.

Later, Terrenus played a round of Wizard's Chess with Ron, which, to his frustration, he lost. He swore by his magic that he will one day find out what Ron's secret was. Everyone just laughed at the enraged Terrenus.

Harry was starting to feel tired by eleven, so he told everyone that he would be heading for bed. Mia said she would join him, so she went up with him to the room they were given by the Weasleys.

It was Percy's old room, so still had a few of his books lying around. Mrs. Weasley had kept it in the exact condition which Percy had left it in. Percy now lived with Fred and George, who owned a shop in Diagon Alley.

Harry got undressed, and climbed in bed, after brushing his teeth in the bathroom. He laid there for a while, waiting for Mia to join him.

She did, and kissed him goodnight, very briefly. He looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. She obviously was not in the mood. He calmed his himself, and closed his eyes.

He had trouble falling asleep, with Mia rolling around, as though trying to find a comfortable spot. He had to admit that the bed was a little more lumpy than the one they were used to, but he eventually fell asleep with a nagging feeling at the back of his mind.

* * *

Harry was woken the next morning by Terrenus, who called them down to have breakfast, so they could leave early for Diagon Alley. Harry and Mia got dressed, and went downstairs. Mia was still acting strangely. She seemed to be avoiding Harry.

They were just about the enter the kitchen, when Harry pulled Mia on her arm to face him, and looked pointedly at her.

"Why are you acting like this?" He asked through gritted teeth. They didn't need the entire Weasley family to hear this. Mia looked down to her feet, and softly said, "Please, Harry. Not now. Just...let it go."

"No, I won't let it go. This is starting to become ridiculous. We are not supposed to act like this," Harry said, feeling the slightest bit of irritation.

"You don't understand-"

"You're right. I don't. If you do not tell me, then how am I supposed to help-'

"You can't help, don't you-"

"But there must be a way! Just tell me what is the matter!" Harry's voice had risen slightly in volume. Mia looked extremely upset. Her face was red, both with anger and with sadness.

"I am pregnant, Harry!" She screamed. "There! I said it! Are you happy now!?" She looked at him with fury in her eyes. Where there was once chatter in the kitchen beyond the door, there was now silence.

Harry didn't know what to think. He hadn't thought about children when they were having sex. It was the last thing on his mind. He had assumed that his or her magic would take care of it, and it had done so for the past few years while they were in the time bubble. The only way that Mia could be pregnant, is if both of them wanted a child. They did both want a _family_, so their magic provided one for them. However, this was now exactly what they had in mind.

For a moment, Harry resented being this powerful, but came to the conclusion that his magic was probably the last thing they should blame.

_But why blame anyone? We will have a baby now. That is something beautiful, not something to resent._

Harry realized that he still hadn't said anything, so he decided to do the first thing that came to mind. He pulled Mia in a tight hug, rubbing her back. He said into her ear, "That's wonderful, and to answer your question, I am rather happy." He pulled back from the hug, and smiled at her. She looked up to him with tears in her eyes; eyes that were completely shocked.

After a moment of hesitation, she smiled at him and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"Thank you, Harry," she said when she pulled away. "I thought for a moment that you would explode, or something."

"Never. We're going to be parents! Imagine that!" He was almost giddy at the mere thought.

She laughed softly at that, and they walked together into the kitchen. Everyone was watching them.

Molly suddenly spoke with a sparkle in her eyes, "I am so happy for you both! Think of all the preperations!" She was running frantically around the kitchen now. "Where is my wool – Arthur, where did you put it – all the clothes to be made – heavens, I don't even know if it is a boy or a girl – will have knit in blue, I suppose. Goes with any baby."

Everyone just laughed at her. Arthur, Ron and Terrenus all gave Harry a handshake and congratulated him, while all the girls where huddled around Mia, discussing possible baby names, and sometimes looking over at Harry and giggling.

The rest of the day in Diagon Alley passed in a daze. Harry briefly saw an article in the Daily Prophet as they passed a stand where it was sold about strange weather in London. The ministry believed it was caused by magic, and Harry supposed it must have been after effects of the storm when Dumbledore had arrived at the Black house.

They had gotten a brand new wand for Mia, who needed one for Hogwarts, along with their usual stationary and their textbooks. They were also frequently bombarded by women in wedding gowns asking Harry to marry them.

When they arrived back at the Weasley house, they spent the rest of the day discussing what was going to happen to the baby while Harry and Mia were at Hogwarts. According to Mia, the baby would most probably arrive in May, so there would be a short period of school left before the holiday. Harry was uncertain, however, if that would be the actual date. While they were in the time bubble, Harry had read that if a woman's magic was powerful enough, it would speed up the pregnancy process, particularly during sleep. However, this usually killed the mother of the child, because her body might not be able to handle the fast changes.

Mia was unusually powerful and she could not die. Harry had reason to be a little concerned. He didn't want her to suffer.

Another thought had crossed his mind. If he and Mia were immortal, would their child die before them, or would he or she also be immortal. Harry did not want to think about that right now. He wanted to enjoy the evening with Mia in his arms.


End file.
